whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Path of Caine
The Path of Caine is a Path of Enlightenment that emulates the Dark Father in order to ward off the Beast. Due to its strong ties with Noddism, it is almost exclusively found in the ranks of the Sabbat. Adherents are called Noddists. Overview Originators of the Path of Caine are, perhaps surprisingly, the Assamites. Even tonight, Noddists the world over hold Dastur Anosh to be one of the founders of the Path. Anosh found himself sympathetic to a body of principles similar to the Path of Blood that his master tried to unsuccessfully teach him, and by taking the canon of that Path and combining it with the tenets of the beliefs they were developing during the early days of Lost Tribe, Anosh developed one of the first portions of what would later come to be known in the Sabbat as the Path of Caine. The path was also developed by Mateusz Grybowsky and Lady Veradis at the Black Monastery in 1666 CE. The heart of the Path of Caine lies in the exemplification of vampiric nature: The questions of existence, the limits of the vampiric form, and the changes wrought by the Embrace all drive the Noddists into endless speculation, debate, study, and research. Scholarship and historical insight are valuable, but the vampire must simultaneously develop spiritually and physically, to explore the limits of his undead form. Diablerie serves more than a simple theft of power; it allows the practitioner to learn from the experiences of other undead, thereby developing greater understanding and even to transcend the Antediluvians in their quest to understand Caine. Other vampires lose themselves in attempts to save lost Humanity or find meaning in obscure philosophy. The Path of Caine, instead, finds meaning in the fundamentals of vampirism. To the Noddists, Caine's life reveals the mystery of the vampiric curse; by understanding the undead form, they transcend their mortal weaknesses. They prize any knowledge about the vampiric condition, but the writings and stories of the First Vampire form the core of Noddist lore. As Caine was marked and cast out from mortal society, the Noddists believe that he exemplifies most keenly the differences between vampires and humans. Therefore, this Path's adherents cast aside their humanity as inadequate and useless, emulating Caine's exile and seeking new rules to govern their predatory drives. With almost theological fever, the Noddists search for every scrap of information about the mythical past of the Kindred. Noddists rarely engage in Sabbat politics, choosing instead to drive Packs to acquire new information and new experiences. They also serve as priests who lead vampires to seek awareness – and development – of their undead condition. Those on this Path lead by example, embracing their monstrous natures and striving to attune themselves to their differences from humans, then helping other vampires do the same. Noddists do not hesitate to share their insights, so that all vampires have the opportunity to become closer to Caine; conversely, however, they hoard dangerous secrets to prevent misuse. Ethics * Restrain yourself and never give in to extremes * Develop your Willpower * Never give into your Beast * Learn as much as possible about the vampiric history and the First Vampire * Take the blood of those who are unworthy in order to come closer to Caine * Accept your condition and that you are no longer human * If possible, leave the children of Seth alone and coexist with them Hierarchy of Sins References * * * * VTM: Giovanni Chronicles II: Blood and Fire, p. 64, 66 Category:Paths Category:Sabbat